


anything of yours (is also mine)

by cosmicruin



Series: all things sweet and splendid [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: The perfect nest consists of Sehun’s sweaters.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: all things sweet and splendid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149095
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	anything of yours (is also mine)

Orange, a little fuzzy, incredibly soft.

Jongin pressed the orange sweater to his nose and breathed in the soothing scent seeping off the fabric. Despite the perfumes he used occasionally, the fabric conditioner that cloaked them with its fresh aroma most days, Sehun’s warm sandalwood scent was too potent to be overpowered by other fragrances.

When they couldn’t physically meet for his heats due to work keeping them apart, Jongin only needed to browse their shared closet and take his pick of Sehun’s sweaters. He deliberately chose the softest sweaters due to heightened tactile sensitivity, and used them to build his nest during pre-heats. If they had a few days to spare before Sehun needed to fly somewhere, he wore the sweaters for as long as possible so it smelled of him. This way, Sehun’s scent stayed with Jongin, a tiny comfort if he was particularly lonely at the height of heat spent alone.

Sehun’s scent certainly helped heaps in subduing the queasiness Jongin had become susceptible to now that he was three months along. The lengthy inhales from the sweaters he brought to work salvaged him from bathroom trips; they calmed his stomach and curbed the urge to hurl. At home, Jongin needn’t worry too much—his nesting room had an in-built bathroom, merely three steps away from the bed.

Although pregnancy temporarily halted his heats, Jongin’s body continued seeking the security of his nesting room. The nesting instinct stayed but underwent a slight transformation: building a nest was now a way of bonding with the unborn child in an omega’s most intimate and safest space. Jongin headed to the nesting room straight away after work; spent his days off building and rearranging his nest as he saw fit.

Like now, as Jongin returned to the nesting room and added Sehun’s orange sweater to fill the remaining space. Sweaters of assorted materials lined the perimeter of the bed, bold and bright colors clashing with the white bedspread. Cautious not to upset his carefully-constructed nest, Jongin settled in the middle and curled up on his side. He stroked his barely-showing stomach—a developed reflex awakened in carrying omegas. He witnessed some co-workers who started families ahead of him doing this often, told him it felt good. They weren’t wrong.

Jongin wasn’t sure if he dozed off, but he came to after hearing a door opening and closing. He only had a few seconds to register how much time had passed from glancing at the window before the scent of sandalwood tickled his nose—faint at first, strengthening with each step. He didn’t bother sitting up, waiting for the door to open, revealing the person who brought the biggest smile to his face today.

“Hi.” Sehun’s one-word greeting didn’t lack in warmth and affection. So did his smile, growing bigger while drawing closer. Reaching the bedside, he bent down for a kiss gentle and sweet. Jongin happily responded. “I’m home.” He carded his fingers through Jongin’s hair.

Jongin hummed, relishing the ministrations. “Welcome home.” He held back a whine when Sehun retracted his hand, wanting more of his touch, but was soon reacquainted with it somewhere else.

Sehun gently laid his hand on Jongin’s stomach. A tender smile shaped his lips. “Hi baby, Papa’s home. Were you good today? I hope so.”

Jongin smiled at the fond way Sehun caressed his stomach, the undeniable adoration in his eyes. “Our baby seemed in a better mood today. I didn’t take too many bathroom trips. My food stayed down, too.”

Sehun’s head snapped up. “What did you eat?”

“Hot rice mixed with unsalted butter and canned tuna flakes.”

The slow crumpling of Sehun’s face as it fought between shock and disgust amused Jongin to no end. “Sounds appetizing.”

“No need to be polite. I know the combination sounds a little questionable.”

“ _Wholly_ questionable, more like.” Sehun sighed softly. “But it’s better than nothing. It’s one item added to the list of food you can eat.” Whatever he wanted to say next wasn’t vocalized after noticing something. A smile immediately formed on his face. “Another sweater?”

“My nest didn’t smell enough like you.” Jongin made a sweeping gesture to the rest of the sweaters. “Your scent has faded in some of them. It’s one of the limited things that help with my nausea.”

Sehun left and returned to the nesting room in a change of clothes. He now wore the purple cashmere sweater Jongin had taken from the closet last week—the first of many that didn’t smell enough like Sehun anymore.

“I just checked the closet. You’ve taken all of my soft sweaters,” Sehun said, after Jongin made space for him in the nest. They lay together cuddling, legs tangled and arms around each other.

“I see no problem monopolizing my husband’s clothes. What’s your is mine and all that.” Jongin tucked his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck, right where the scent of sandalwood was most concentrated.

Sehun laughed, stroking Jongin’s hair. “I’m more concerned about you keeping unlaundered clothes in here for a long period of time.”

Jongin soaked up Sehun’s body heat, his sandalwood scent. “Wear my sweaters so your scent rubs off on them. After yours are washed, wear them again.”

“Huh.” Sehun hummed in contemplation. “I’ll be wearing nothing but sweaters at home for the next few months.”

“Why’s that surprising?” Jongin chuckled “My heats should’ve prepared you for this. You make it sound like wearing sweaters is a crime.”

“It is when I can just be, you know, naked.”

Jongin burst out laughing; looked up and met Sehun’s cheeky grin. “If you’re naked, I can’t use anything for my nest.”

“Or I can just roll around the sheets and work up a scent storm. It could work. Unless”—the cheekiness of Sehun’s grin intensified—“you just steal my sweaters as an excuse to get me naked.”

Jongin rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. “Hopeless.”

Sehun cackled, rubbing their noses together. “Hopelessly in love with you? Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mindstormfury/)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/propinquity)


End file.
